Never Mermaids
Never Mermaids are merpeople that are native of Mermaid Lagoon. Females are referred to as mermaids, while males are referred to as mermen.They spend much of their time lounging on the rocks, but they also have a beautiful castle within the lagoon, described as being delicate as a goldfish's skeleton. These mermaids are ruled over by Queen Eewee and Prince Nalu. History Just like the depictions of most of them in Mainland, Never Mermaids are vain and snobby creatures that are not interested in the life outside their lagoon and will dive into water as soon a danger or stranger come by. The only human the Never Mermaids are extremely passionate for is Peter Pan, who they love to hear his stories. Mermaids are extremely vain and will sun themselves on the rocks, brush their hair and gaze into mirrors much more than a human would. They adorn themselves with glittering jewels, beautiful whalebone combs and lovely accessories, just to increase their already great beauty. Even mermen possess this great vanity. Physical Appearance Never mermaids are extremely beautiful with brightly-colored eyes, scales, and hair. They are scaly all over - even their faces are covered with fine scales. Also, their hands are webbed. Some have spiny dorsal fins on their backs or tiny flippers for fingers. Mermaids range wildly in colouring-from green and gold, blue-green to amber-orange. Green is a common colour among mermaids like Oola, Pah and Soop. Mermen can have pointy ears like fairies and they can have strangely covered skin like blue. Mermaids often wear scarfs which flow around their bodies. Mermaids can also resemble women of different nationalities from the Mainland. Never mermaids breathe underwater with gills, which they must rest above water occasionally or else they will get sore. They often do this by lounging above the lagoon's surface, but they also have a special air-filled room in their castle, known as the "wind room" for when going to the surface is not an option.[1] Mermaids are also fast and agile swimmers and possess incredible and enchanting grace. They can also move slightly on land but only slowly like a seal. Powers and Abilities *'Underwater Breathing': In order to live underwater, Never Mermaids have the ability to metabolize oxygen from the water, which negates the need to surface to breathe air. However, as these mermaids breath by gills, they still needs to rest them by breathing air. *'Speed Swimming': They can swim for days without exhaustion as well jump over water like dolphins, in such speed and agility as to rival or surpass most aquatic creatures. *'Siren Singing': Mermaids are musical beings and they can channel magic through their haunting melodies. It is presumed that they can mesmerize and lure men like the sirens of greek mythology. It is not safe to visit Mermaid Lagoon at night, because mermaids sing their most magical songs then. This mystical serenade makes pirates see dead sea captains, birds fly upside down, and Never fairies turn into bats. *'Aquakinesis': Like all mermaids, they can control, shape and manipulate water at will. Culture Though Never Mermaids speak English quite well, they also have their own language (called Mermish) which has thirty-eight vowels and no consonants. Some never mermaids have names that can only be pronounced in Mermish.[1] Mermaid rank is determined by the size of their nautilus shells. The Queen has the biggest one, and other mermaids are not allowed to have one bigger.[2] Known Never Mermaids * Coral * Flip * Flop * Mara * Numi * Oola * Pah * Prince Nalu * Sandy * Soop * Queen Eewee * Vides * Voona Gallery Coral Profile.png DSCN0457.JPG DSCN8168.JPG DSCN0574.JPG DSCN0456.JPG Numi Profile.JPG Oola, Mara, Voona and Rani.jpg Oola.jpg Voona Profile.jpg Soop.jpg Pah Profile.jpg QFW Pg145.png Mermaid lagoon.jpg Mermaid Castle.jpg References Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Males